potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Government of The Vatican
The Vatican is a small sovereign state in the heart of Rome consisting of roughly 1,000 people. In 1744, The Papal States which had originally belonged to The Vatican, were annexed by The Spanish Empire. However, Clemente allowed Lord Hector Wildhayes to remain the leader of The Vatican, and keep his independence as Pope Benedict XIV, leader of The Holy Roman Catholic Church. The Vatican is currently the leading Nation in The Euro-Holy Western Alliance. In fact, in many ways, it has authority over The Spanish Empire. 'History' The Vatican was founded in 1624 by Pope John V shortly after Alfonso Clement Petalbee founded The Spanish Empire. The Vatican has been in alliance with the Spanish Empire since its creation, however, after Petalbee was overthrown by Phillipe V Clemente, France, The Papal States/The Vatican, and Spain came close to engaging in a large-scale war due to the threat of revolution that had swept through The Iberian Peninsula. 'International Relations' *The Spanish Empire *King Phillipe V Clemente and Queen Isabella V Clemente *Allied/Mutual Defense Pact *Active Trading *Very Friendly *The British Empire *King George II *At War *Sanction and Embargo *Hostile *The Austrian Empire *Emperor Albert I *Allied *Active Trading *Friendly *The United Providences/The Netherlands *President Jarod Pillagebain *At War *Sanction and Embargo *Hostile *The Confederacy of Switzerland *King Tyler Crossbones *At War *Sanction and Embargo *Hostile *France - (Province of The Spanish Empire) *King Phillipe V Clemente and Queen Grace Goldtimbers *Allied/Mutual Defence Pact *Active Trading *Very Friendly *Russia - (Province of The Spanish Empire) *Duke Jason Brawlmartin *Allied/Mutual Defence Pact *Active Trading *Very Friendly *The Ottoman Providences - (Province of The Spanish Empire) *Duke Hannibal Clemente *Allied/Mutual Defence Pact *Active Trading *Very Friendly *Sweden - (Providence of The Spanish Empire) *Duke Jack Darksteel *Allied/Mutual Defence Pact *Active Trading *Friendly *Poland *(Unknown) *Neutral *No Trade Policies *Indifferent *Portugal - (Province of The Spanish Empire) *Duchess Grace Redskull *Allied/Mutual Defence Pact *Active Trading *Very Friendly 'Department of Warfare' 33963.jpg|Meeting of The Cardinals in St. Peter's Basilica, Vatican City Vatican.jpg|The Swiss Guard exiting Vatican City Outer Walls SwissGuard.jpg|The Swiss Guard standing in line formation The Vatican is guarded by an elite-army of 300 well trained, well equipped "Swiss Guards". The Swiss Guard is tasked with protecting The Pope at all costs, and nothing more. They only leave The Vatican when The Pope leaves for foreign events or if his safety is compromised. The Swiss Guard's chain of command is classified even to allies of The Vatican. The Holy Roman Catholic Church The Vatican/Vatican City is the Hub of The Holy Roman Catholic Church. In addition to being the leader of The Papacy, and The Vatican, Lord Hector Wildhayes/Pope Benedict XIV is also The Leader of The Holy Roman Catholic Church. The Church has heavy influence in many nations throughout Europe including Spain, France, Portugal, and Austria. If you are interested in learning about, or joining The Holy Roman Catholic Church, please click here. Category:The Government of The Vatican Category:Governments